Closer
Closer ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Fehde, und wird von Jake und Ryder mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen den Song, nachdem alle Fehden bereinigt wurden und haben sichtlich Spaß. Sie werden dabei von Will beobachtet. Das Original stammt von Tegan and Sara aus dem Jahr 2012 und ist auf dem 2013 erschienenen, siebten Album "Heartthrob". Lyrics Ryder: All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer? Beide: Here comes the breath before we get A little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch Come a little closer Ryder: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Beide mit New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead Beide (New Directions): It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical (Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Jake: All you think of lately Is getting underneath me All I dream of lately Is how to get you underneath me Beide: Here comes the heat before we meet A little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark Come a little closer Jake mit New Directions: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting Beide mit New Directions (New Directions): The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you (Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you (Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical New Directions: Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Beide mit New Directions (New Directions): Here come the dreams of you and me (Uh, uh-uh) Here come the dreams (Uh, uh-uh) Here come the dreams of you and me (Uh, uh-uh) Here come the dreams It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you (Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you (Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical (Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're typical (Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're typical Beide: All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer? Trivia *Der Song wurde schon zu Beginn der Folge von Brody unter Dusche gesungen, als Santana ins Badezimmer kommt, seine Sachen durchwühlt und seinen Pager nimmt. Fehler *Man kann sehen, wie Unique eine Drehung macht, aber in der nächsten Einstellung sitzt sie. *Man kann sehen, wie Marley Jake und Kitty umarmt, aber in der nächsten Einstellung hat sie ihre Arme unten, als hätte sie sie nie umarmt. *Wenn Blaine und Marley die Klaviere spielen und singen, legt sie ihren Kopf auf Jakes Schulter und ist zu sehen, wie sie "Tickle" statt "Typical" singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman